I Do
by Sofia II
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's wedding. Super fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

PERCY

I

It had never looked this bad. Percy's hair was even more disheveled then after he had fought the Titian War. It looked like a rat had found Percy's head and decided to make a nice little nest, then liked it so much he decided to invite the rest of the family. It was 6:30am and he wanted to go back to sleep, but today was the one day he was _not_ going to be late, he didn't want to disappoint Annabeth (or have to withstand her wrath).

He had an extra large stack of blue pancakes for breakfast, then showered and got dressed. By the time Percy was ready to go it was almost 8:30.

He almost wished that he could leave riptide home today. It was like a constant little reminder that "Hey! Your life sucks and I'm just going to stick around your whole life because some monster is going to screw it up, no matter where you are or what your doing!" he didn't want that in his head, especially today. If he could live a normal mortal life for only one day of his life, today would be his first pick. No mater how much he wanted that though the celestial-bronze pen/sword would always be in he pocket. Anyways, he didn't want a monster to show up and completely ruin the day (and by ruin he meant kill everyone).

It had been about four years since Percy had gone into the mortal world (collage in New Rome didn't leave time to go to birthday parties). Jason, Leo, and Frank were waiting for him at the city limit.

"Hey man," Jason smiled that Superman grin "You're actually on time!"

"Pretty sure it's the first and last time I'll ever be."

"You nervous," Leo asked.

"I would be" Frank said wringing his hands. The way the big guy looked it seemed like he was the one getting married.

"Don't be Percy," Jason said "everything will turn out fine."

"Where are you two going on your honey moon?" Leo asked wagging his eyebrows.

Percy grinned, "Back home to New York"

"You thinking of visiting Olympus?" Jason inquired

"Oh gods no!" Percy said "that is the last sort of thing I want to even _think_ about for at least the next month!"

"Speaking of New York," Frank said "Have you seen your mom since the whole ordeal with Gaea?"

"No, only through video chats." Percy gave a melancholy smile. "It was great knowing she was okay though. There is no way I would be able to get through this crazy demigod stuff without her." He blushed when he realized that none of them had a mom anymore. "Uh, sorry." he said sheepishly.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Frank snapped

"Calm down Goldfish," Leo tried to control Frank's rage. "Percy means well."

"Sorry," Frank mumbled under his breath

"We should get going," Jason intervened" Its a long way to Camp Half-Blood

At first, Percy wasn't so sure about him and Annabeth getting married at camp, but when he thought about it, there was really no other place that they would. Chiron had been more than happy to conduct the ceremony, and a lot of their friends wouldn't venture into the mortal would for such a long time to attend.

They drove there in Jason's totally sick, red sports car. Percy made a mental note to get one as soon as possible (but blue, always blue).

When they finally got to Half-Blood hill and Percy saw Thalia's tree, he almost shed a tear. All of a sudden, all of the memories Percy had made at this camp over the years came rushing back to him: the first time he had seen that tree, dragging his best friend Grover through the magical borders, half dead himself and thinking he would never see his mom again, when his father Poseidon had claimed him during capture the flag, his first visit to the oracle, Thalia reappearing from the tree when the golden fleece's magic worked too well, his and Annabeth's underwater kiss on his 16th birthday after the Titian war, defending the camp from Gaea's forces, thinking Leo had died in the explosion...Percy shook himself out of his daze. How had he ever left this place, and all of his teenage years and their memories behind, and gone to New Rome? But he was back now, probably to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

PERCY

II

They walked down the hill to the big house, where Chiron was standing in full horseman form, and smiled in his old-teacherish way.

"It's good to see you, Percy. It has been to long."

"You too," they shook hands.

"I remember the day that I first met you," he chuckled "A little ADHD

12-year-old, at a boarding school for troubled kids."

Percy smiled remembering how ignorant he had been. He remembered to mortal girl Nancy Bobifit, and how he though she was his biggest enemy.

"Is Annabeth here yet?" Percy asked.

"Yes, she is with Piper, Hazel, and Calypso getting ready."

"Okay," Percy heaved a breath "I'm just a bit...nervous"

"That's expected,"

"How!" Percy exclaimed "I have faced countless monsters, Fought two wars, and stood at the very edge of chaos, and...THIS scares me."

Chiron gave Percy one of his teacher looks that basically said "How is he so ignorant"

"I-" Percy was cut of by Leo.

"Dude you should come see this!"

Leo took Percy to the canoe lake where Percy and Annabeth had shared the best underwater kiss of all time on his 16th birthday. There was a giant marble statue of Percy and Annabeth standing back to back (like they often were in battle). Percy holding Riptide, and Annabeth with her Yankees baseball cap in her hands, and a smug expression on her face.

"I told my friends in the Hephaestus cabin to make something special for the big day."

"Leo I don't know what to say"

"Maybe something like 'GODS LEO YOU ARE THE BESTEST FRIEND EVER NOW I WILL GIVE YOU LIKE AMILLION DOLLARS!'

or something like that."

Percy Laughed "thanks man"

"You are very very welcome." Leo smirked "You should get going now, it's almost time for the ceremony to start."


	3. Chapter 3

ANNABETH

III

If he was late, that seaweed brain would be dead. Annabeth was at half blood hill in the Athena cabin getting ready, and Percy was supposed to be there.

"I swear if that kelp face-" the moment she uttered the words Jason's sports car roared into view.

"Told you he'd make it," Piper chided. "You need to calm down, relax. Today is supposed to be happy."

"Your right, I shouldn't be so high strung."

"I'll say," Calypso remarked statistically. Annabeth shot her a look.

"Don't you start with me," she growled "Thanks to you, you could have ruined our relationship from the beginning"

"I don't even care any more," Calypso snarked back. "I have someone else now, the only boy who I have ever met who was honorable enough to keep a promise, to save me, unlike your Percy McPerfect."

"well, obviously you do care, you think I can't see your little school- girl crush you-"

"I _never_ said that I-"

"I don't care _what_ you said, Percy never loved you. The best you could get was a scrawny repair boy, who has no honor. The best he has is a few one-liners and a flying table. He came back for you because he felt sorry for you. Your so pathetic, you two are a perfect match. No bronze, and no brains."

"Don't you DARE talk about Leo like that! You do not even know anything about him, anything! He has more honor than Jackson by far. Yeah he has prophesies and offers of immortality, but he's nothing but a kid hiding behind a sword and a name. He took my heart and told me he would keep it safe, but he tour it apart and burned the pieces. He has no nobility, he has _no_ honor, he has a pretty face and a suit of armor."

Annabeth had had enough she reached for her dagger but she was wearing her wedding dress. So she got Calypso in a head-lock, and held her there no matter how she struggled."Percy, _loves _me. He always will. You will _not_ come between our marriage."

Calypso dropped to the floor gasping for air "I hope he breaks your heart too,"

Piper had been standing awestruck in the background the whole time. She finally came to her senses and helped Calypso up.

"Annabeth," she said trying to calm her down "Its almost time for the ceremony, let's get you cleaned up."


	4. Chapter 4

ANNABETH

IV

Annabeth's breath was heaving as Piper put her hand on her shoulder. She knew she should calm down, but nobody insulted Percy like that. That little island girl had to be taught a lesson, but Piper used her charm speak to sooth Annabeth's rage. She heard Piper mumble something to Calypso as she helped her into a chair on the other side of the room.

Annabeth shot her a dirty looked that was returned with a smirk as Hazel came running in and rushed to Calypso (who was really playing up the helpless act on her face)

"Oh dear, what happened! You look hurt did you fall?"

_Come on Piper, _Annabeth though _Please don't..._

"It was Annabeth."

_Dang_ _it_

Hazel whirled around to face Annabeth. "I'm sure the bride _accidentally _tripped Calypso, or something of the sort." _Thank you Haze__l._

Calypso's glare seemed to say "you may have won this one Chase, but you have not heard the last of me."

"Annabeth," Hazel said "Time to get ready, we can't leave Percy waiting at the alter."

"Right," Annabeth sat down to fix her hair. It was braided in a Greek-style up do, and Hazel had convinced her to do makeup. Her dress was a strapless, floor length, silk gown, with an accompanying nine foot vale. For the third time in her life Annabeth was wearing heels, and her feet would never get used to them. Especially the five inch, gold stilettos she was sporting at the moment.

The moment Annabeth thought she was ready she told herself she wasn't. She was terrified and excited at the same time, but most of all she didn't want to let down Percy. He had literally gone to hell and back for her, and she was afraid to fail him. Fail him as a wife, a friend, fail as a mother to maybe a potential child.

And what about that lingering threat to every demigod's existence. The forces of evil always lurking and watching. She didn't ever want to take her mind off of that for a second of her life.

When she learned she was a half-blood as a child she never did, but when she met Percy, things changed. She was a smart, sassy little girl, who only had her older friends Luke and Thailia to rely on. That little girl was, had to be, much tougher than any other girl her age. She new she had to rely on herself to protected her, so she made that possible.

Then she met a bratty twelve year old with disheveled raven hair and perfect sea green eyes, and she fell for him..._hard_. She hid it the best she could, but eventually they were not seen apart. Though she was still tough, she let love show her an aspect of life she had never seen before, that relying on someone else, if they loved you, was not a burden to them at all, but a privilege. She never thought that someone would want to care for her the way Percy did, the way he held her in his arms, or kissed her to let her know he was there. She had never before even opened herself up to the possibility of love, there it was in front of her, given to her by the most gorgeous man she knew.

And then she lost him, she lost it all. And for a year she was that little girl again. Fending for herself against the world, even more scared now because she was afraid that she would never get back the love she had before. The love she had cherished so deeply.

When she found him again she never wanted to let go. When she was about to fall in to Tartarus she just knew she would. But he fell with her. That is when she realized that Percy had been going though what she was. That he loved just as much, and was afraid to lose her too.

When he proposed, she nearly fainted because she wanted it to happen so badly, she almost convinced herself it never would.

So now she got to go live her childhood fantasy, to be married in a beautiful gown, to a beautiful man, and she was terrified.

"It's time" Piper crossed to the chair Annabeth was seated in. "You ready?"

"No."

"Though not."


End file.
